Se você soubesse
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Uma releitura do episódio piloto de Early Edition. História de um cara comum que tem a chance de mudar o futuro salvando vidas, ao receber o jornal do dia seguinte, pelas patas de um gato laranja.


"_E se você soubesse sem sombra de dúvida o que iria acontecer amanhã? Tudo bem, eu sei que é loucura... mas e se você soubesse? Tanto faz se você é rico ou pobre, um herói ou um fracassado, sortudo no amor ou azarado na vida. O que você faria? E se, por alguma mágica, você encontrasse o poder para realmente mudar as coisas? Pessoas, acontecimentos, talvez mesmo sua vida? Você ao menos saberia por onde começar? Talvez você não possa saber. Até que isso acontece._" Narração de abertura do episódio piloto.

**One-shot**

O espelho refletia sua imagem. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam por sua testa numa franja juvenil, embora ele já estivesse próximo dos 30. Ele estava com o rosto meio inchado devido a noite mal-dormida. A barba por fazer deixava seu queixo com um tom azulado. Seus olhos levemente caídos no ângulo externo, lhe davam uma eterna expressão de chorão, ou de meninão. Isso sempre atraiu as garotas, mas não fora suficiente para assegurar seu casamento. Sua esposa o havia chutado porque ele não tinha "sal". Aquilo era ridículo. Se você trabalha como um cão, agrada sua esposa de todos os jeitos e maneiras, como ela ainda se acha no direito de exigir "sal"?

Gary Hobson havia se mudado para um hotel no dia anterior, por livre e espontânea pressão de sua esposa, que havia lhe atirado uma mala de roupas na cabeça, na véspera de seu aniversário. Se ele fosse do tipo melodramático, estaria na porta de seu antigo apartamento, chorando rios de lágrimas, implorando para ser aceito novamente no coração daquela ingrata. Pelos céus, ele tinha brios. Qualquer que fosse o problema em seu casamento, isso não o atingiu - salvo a mala de roupas- somente sua esposa é quem estava incomodada, logo, a reconciliação deveria partir dela. Pelo menos ele estava sendo pragmático, evitando sofrer desnecessariamente.

Um toque longo e melodioso o afastou de seus devaneios. Ele então enfiou a escova de dentes na boca e foi atender a porta, sem importar-se de que ainda está de samba-canção, descalço, e de camiseta de meia. Ele observou pelo olho-mágico e não viu ninguém. Seria sua esposa querendo fazer as pazes? Abriu a porta de uma vez e não havia ninguém mesmo. Apenas um gato gordo e solene, sentado sobre um jornal, na soleira de sua porta.

_ É você quem trás o jornal por aqui? Obrigado, agora pode ir. Xou! Passa!

O gato não saiu do lugar, como se não entendesse aquela língua, restando a Gary ter que empurra-lo com o pé de sobre o jornal. O bichano gordo finalmente pareceu entender a mensagem e se retirou tranquila e elegantemente. Gary ficou surpreso com a confiança daquele gato. Resolveu voltar ao apartamento e terminar sua higiene matinal. Enquanto se vestia deu uma rápida olhada nas manchetes do jornal:

"_Menina morre ao cair de gangorra", "O edifício 'Castelo II' desaba, matando 30 pessoas", "Família morre ao ser atropelada por motorista bêbado_".

_ Mortes, mortes e mais mortes. Vamos ver o que tem na página de esportes.

"_Chicago bulls perdem para os New York lakers por 98 a 97", "François Fromage vence no 5º páreo", "Baggio chuta para fora e Brasil ganha a copa_".

_ Pena não saber desses resultados com antecedência, do contrário poderia ter feito umas boas apostas. Agora a bolsa de valores.

Gary terminou de se vestir e dobrou o jornal. Então ele notou uma coisa estranha, a data do jornal estava errada, ela indicava o dia seguinte. Ele deu um risinho maroto e considerou que o pessoal da edição do jornal havia dormido no ponto. Jogou o jornal no lixo.

Ele estava caminhando tranquilo para pegar o metro para seu trabalho quando notou crianças em um parquinho comunitário. Ele estranhou que elas não estivessem na escola naquela hora, mas considerou que eram imigrantes. Então ele viu uma das crianças desequilibrar-se da gangorra quando ela estava no alto, e cair, ficando desacordada no chão. Ele parou sua caminhada com uma sensação de deja-vu. Era a mesma notícia do jornal do gato. Algumas mulheres que estavam tomando conta das crianças se aglomeraram sobre ela e inclusive um policial se aproximou. Logo ele estava falando pelo seu fone de ouvido,com certeza chamando um SOS. Gary achou que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer ali. Foi para seu trabalho.

Gary trabalhava como corretor da bolsa de valores, e nesse momento seu trabalho consistia em monitorar as variações da bolsa em seu pc. Novamente a sensação de deja-vu o envolveu. Ele ainda se lembrava do que havia lido no jornal pela manhã. Todas as variações da bolsa, descritas no jornal, estavam se reproduzindo diante de seus olhos, naquele momento. Ele ficou assombrado. Resolveu sair um pouco na hora do intervalo para almoço. Foi a uma cantina e sentou-se ao bar. Havia uma TV ligada no canal de esportes. Bulls e Lakers estavam disputando o segundo tempo. Gary olhou fascinado para a tela.

_ Os Lakers vão ganhar por um ponto de diferença. - Ele falou sem pensar, como se estivesse em um sonho.

_ Nem em sonhos. Os Bulls estão com quatro pontos de vantagem, e o jogo já vai acabar. - Reclamou um dos fregueses da cantina.

Em um lance de falta, os Lakers converteram duas bolas; a seguir os Bulls perderam uma cesta dando o rebote para os Lakers nos últimos segundos, que insistiram em um arremesso de longa distância. A buzina marcou o fim do jogo enquanto a bola estava na descendente, valendo uma cesta de três pontos. Gary largou seu refrigerante quase derrubando-o no chão. Ficou de queixo caído, enquanto o placar piscava na tela da TV. 98 X 97: Os Lakers venceram.

Ele colocou a mão na cabeça e olhou em volta, não estava sonhando, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Então olhou novamente para a tela da TV. O jornalista anunciou o início do jogo Brasil X Itália, valendo a copa do mundo de futebol. A seguir outro jornalista anunciava o início do 5º páreo no jóquei clube. Apareceram os nomes dos cavalos. O 7º cavalo chamava-se François Fromage. Gary sentiu-se sufocar.

Pagou rapidamente por sua bebida e saiu da Cantina. O jornal. Do dia seguinte. Estava certo. As coisas que seriam publicadas no dia seguinte estavam acontecendo hoje. Ele desfez o nó de sua gravata e sentiu-se cambalear. Lembrou-se de outras notícias do jornal. Pessoas morrendo. Se houvesse uma forma de ajudar essas pessoas. Se ele pudesse impedir que isso acontecesse. Ele o faria. Foi tomado de uma energia inesperada. Ele podia ajudar essas pessoas. Ele só tinha que ler a notícia completa no jornal, para saber os detalhes.

_ Oh, não! Eu joguei o jornal no lixo!

Saiu correndo desabaladamente para seu apartamento, sem se preocupar com seu emprego, apenas para descobrir que o caminhão de lixo já estava se afastando do seu hotel, após esvaziar todos os depósitos de lixo. Ele ficou abatido e nervoso demais para voltar ao trabalho. Voltou para seu apartamento. Sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Quem sabe tudo isso era só um sonho? A campainha tocou. Ele foi atender. Deparou-se com o gato laranja sentado no jornal. Gary quase cai pra trás de susto.

"_O edifício 'Castelo II' desabou às 14 horas de ontem provocando a morte de 30 pessoas_". Gary saiu correndo com o jornal na mão. Olhou para o relógio: 12:45. Chegou no endereço citado 30 minutos depois, após correr a maior parte do tempo. Ele considerou que ninguém iria acreditar nele, se contasse a verdade. Então teve que improvisar. Procurou um alarme de incêndios e o acionou. Isso provocou um grande alvoroço, fazendo um grande número de pessoas sair correndo e gritando. Gary correu para o lado de fora, enquanto o prédio era evacuado. Ele olhou para o jornal, que agora carregava consigo como um amuleto. "_O edifício 'Castelo II' desabou às 14 horas de ontem sem mortes_". Riu sozinho, enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça e admirava as pessoas saindo correndo do edifício.

"_Família morre ao ser atropelada por motorista bêbado, às 15:00 de ontem_". Gary pegou um táxi e foi até o endereço da tragédia, conforme descrito no jornal. Viu as fotos dos mortos e ficou olhando em volta para ver se os reconhecia. Ele os achou quando saíram de um ônibus e passaram a andar na calçada. Gary correu até eles, mas não sabia o que dizer, não iriam acreditar em nada que ele lhes dissesse. Teve uma idéia. Colocou a mão no bolso do paletó, e abordou a família.

_ Não se mexam! Isso é um assalto. Eu estou com uma arma no bolso do paletó. Andem em direção àquela loja ali. Vamos rápido.

A família ficou chocada, mas resolveram obedecer por causa das crianças. Andaram rapidamenre em direção a uma loja. Quando já estavam na porta da loja, um automóvel esporte chocou-se contra um hidrante na calçada, capotando espetacularmente. Se a família estivesse naquele local, não teria sobrevivido. Gary ficou perplexo, com os dentes batendo incontrolavelmente. Ele juntou as mãos no queixo, tentando parar de tremer e bater os dentes. Sentiu os olhos marejarem. Pegou o jornal. "_Motorista bêbado morre ao capotar o carro_". A notícia havia mudado. Gary resolveu voltar para casa.

Ao chegar na porta de seu hotel lembrou-se da menina que morreu ao cair da gangorra. Resolveu ler a notícia completa. "_Menina morre ao cair de gangorra, após agonizar por 12 horas no Pronto Socorro público. Os médicos não perceberam que ela tinha uma hemorragia craneana, e dessa forma a teriam operado salvando sua vida._"

_ Meu Deus! Ela ainda está viva!

Gary pegou um taxi e rumou para o Pronto Socorro público. O acidente da menina havia ocorrido às 08:00 horas da manhã. Ela agonizaria por 12 horas, então morreria sem assistência médica, às 20 horas. Ele olhou no relógio: 16:30. A menina tinha 3horas e 30 minutos de vida. Como ele convenceria um médico da gravidade do caso dela? Lá chegando ele percebeu que não teria acesso à menina, a não ser que fosse da família. Ou se fosse um funcionário do hospital.

Esgueirou-se até um vestiário de funcionários e vestiu o primeiro uniforme que encontrou. Era de faxineiro. Pegou o jornal e procurou detalhes. Pela foto da mãe da menina, pôde ver o número indicativo do andar e a ala em que ela estava. Rumou para lá. Chegou em uma grande enfermaria com muitos doentes. Olhou o jornal novamente para ver a foto da menina. Encontrou-a em uma maca, entre um homem muito velho tomando soro, e uma adolescente com um ferimento no joelho, aguardando a vez de ser atendida. A menina estava acordada. Gary emocionou-se e teve que conter as lágrimas.

_ Oi! Meu nome é Gary. Você caiu do brinquedo hoje, não foi?

_ Mamãe disse para não conversar com estranhos.

_ Sua mãe está certa. Escute o que ela diz. Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

_ Não... - Ao dizer isso, a menina cochilou e logo estava em um sono profundo.

Gary não sabia mais o que fazer. Se ele fosse um médico poderia ajudá-la, mas não havia como ele convencer um doutor a ver a gravidade do estado da menina. Ele olhou para o alto como se pedindo ajuda.

_ Não precisa chamar a enfermeira, ela está muito ocupada com aquele homem ali. Eu posso esperar.

Gary sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a menina lhe falando. Automaticamente olhou no relógio: 17:20, a menina tinha menos de 3 horas de vida. Resolveu procurar ajuda médica. Leu a notícia do jornal mais uma vez. Havia a foto de um cirurgião lamentando a morte da menina. Resolveu procurá-lo. Por coincidência ele entrou no mesmo elevador que Gary tomou. Era agora ou nunca.

_ Doutor, eu quero lhe falar algo importante. É assunto de vida ou morte.

_ Estou ouvindo.

_ É sobre a menina que caiu da gangorra hoje cedo. Ela está com hemorragia dentro da cabeça.

_ Sei, e você quem é?

_ Eu não sou ninguém, mas ela precisa ser examinada mais uma vez Doutor, senão ela vai morrer.

_ Deixe-me ver seu crachá!

_ Isso não é importante! A menina Doutor, ela conversa daí cai no sono, então ela acorda e continua conversando como se não tivesse nada. Ela tem hemorragia dentro da cabeça.

Gary olhava desesperado para o médico, que havia arrancado o crachá de seu uniforme, e agora olhava para o crachá e para Gary. A porta do elevador se abriu. O médico então apertou o botão novamente, fazendo a porta se fechar. O doutor pegou o telefone celular e falou por alguns momentos. Quando a porta se abriu novamente, o médico foi na direção da enfermaria da menina. Gary tentou acompanhá-lo, mas mãos fortes o seguraram. Era a polícia.

Enquanto os policiais o algemavam e o deixavam sentado de castigo, ele viu uma equipe cirúrgica remover a menina para a sala de cirurgia. O médico o olhou brevemente e confirmou com a cabeça. Gary sorriu satisfeito. Ele passou grande parte da noite prestando depoimento na polícia. Disse que tinha presenciado o acidente da menina de manhã e que tinha ficado preocupado, por isso quis vê-la no pronto-socorro. Resolvera abordar o médico porque já havia visto caso semelhante nos filmes. Por via das dúvidas resolveu não contar sobre o jornal do futuro.

Num gesto atípico resolveu liberá-lo. a primeira coisa que ele fêz quando foi solto, foi ler o jornal: "_Menina cai da gangorra e é operada com hemorragia intra-craneana. Ela passa bem._" Naquela noite Gary Hobson dormiu o sono dos justos.

**Fim**


End file.
